


Date night with an Alien.

by KryptekDreamer



Category: Marvel, Venom - Fandom, Venom(2018)
Genre: 5k words, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Lemons, NSFW, Other, Shameless Smut, Venom(2018) - Freeform, WTF me, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptekDreamer/pseuds/KryptekDreamer





	Date night with an Alien.

 . 

 

 

~~~

Scenario: Venom wants to take the Reader on a rooftop date, but the symbiote gets too distracted and the date turns more into an outdoor adventure,

Rating: M for some smutty smut.

Kinks: Semi-public Sex, oral sex,rough sex, and Tentacle play.

Pairing: Female Reader x Venom

Word Count: 6k because I can't keep shit short and sweet for the life of me.

Trigger Warnings: N/A

~~~~~~~

You and Eddie were sitting on your couch snuggled close together while he worked and while you folded laundry. It was a cool autumn morning. A lazy Sunday. The cinnamon scented candle gave the living room a warm feeling that calmed and relaxed you and made you feel like you were melting. You had begun to doze off mid-fold when Eddie had suddenly stopped typing on his computer.

"You want to what?" He asked. You knew he wasn't speaking to you but you still sat up a bit and looked up at him. He was quiet again probably listening to Venom. You wondered what the symbiote was saying. to pull Eddie out of his work. Usually, Venom pestered Eddie while he was working which Eddie was used to. He only ever stopped if it was important.

"What's wrong?" You asked softly. Eddie didn't answer right away. He was muttering to himself. You caught slivers of what he was saying to the Symbiote.

"No I'm not going to-" and "You know damn well why-" and something about scaring the living daylights out of....moviegoers?

"Ed-" You began again touching his cheek lightly. Sometimes he got so caught up in his conversations with his Other he forgot you were there. You weren't bothered by that. You couldn't exactly blame him. "What's wrong?" This time he looked at you and sighed.

"Er...Ven wants to take you out on a date."

You blinked completely silent for a moment. Then you began to laugh. Eddie didn't look amused. You leaned against him and wrapped your arms around him resting your chin on his shoulder as you grinned up at him.

"That's it? That's all it is." He nodded and you giggled again. "I thought something was wrong." You kissed his lightly stubbled cheek. "Sure. Why not what's the harm in him taking me out?" Nearly as soon as the words are out of your mouth, Venom materializes out of Eddie's left shoulder and grins at him pointedly.

 **"That's what I told him."** He rumbles. With you still resting against Eddie Venom has to look down upon you with his big milky eyes. He leans down close to you and whispers rather loudly, which only tickles you pink considering you know Eddie can still hear him his rumbling voice only lowering a tiny bit.

 **"Edster is just jealous. He wants to keep you all to himself when in reality you belong to _us_."** He sounds so serious and shoots a look at Eddie. You do your best to keep a straight face. You nod in agreement. "Well, yes I'm both of yours and you are both mine. So.." You glance at Eddie now who looks more than a little peeved that you and Venom are conversing as if he isn't sitting right there. "Technically you have every right to take me out on a date." Venom's mouth upturns in a wicked and triumphant grin and Eddie rolls his eyes.

"You two don't get to gang up on me." He pokes you pointedly on your cheek and flicks Venom's bobbing head lightly. Venom grumbles and flicks him right back with a small black tendril. "You're both forgetting that _you_ " He directs this at Venom, "Fully formed are a giant hulking black mass. And you'd terrify everyone and have the feds on our tails. Namely hers." He explained firmly.

Although he can't physically do it, it almost looks like Venom rolls his eyes rumbling softly. You sigh and lightly stroke Venom's chin affectionately. You had momentarily forgotten that anyone else who wasn't you, would run away screaming from your Alien Boyfriend. Idiots. He was only scary when he was hungry or if you were particularly bad. Venom seems to purr as you stroke him and you smile but you look sad. Which Eddie takes note of. You had actually liked the idea of being able to go out with Venom. Of course, you understood why you couldn't but you loved both Eddie and Venom and you wanted to experience everything with _both_ of them. And yes, in a sense you did when you and Eddie went out. Venom was there. When you and Eddie held hands - which was often, the big softie - Venom's cool tendrils would curl affectionately around your wrist. Every chance Venom got, there would be skin-to-symbiote contact between you.

But it wasn't exactly the same and you knew it. You just hadn't realized that Venom would be affected by it too. You pulled yourself up onto your knees and completely faced Eddie.,

"Let's do it anyway. I mean, we'll figure something out. Right big guy?" Venom hums in agreeance. Eddie glances between you and the symbiote, the both of you gazing up at him pleadingly, Venom pressed affectionately against your cheek purposefully widening his eyes. The symbiotes intention is probably to mimic the puppy dog look he's seen you give Eddie when you want something. The idea is there, but with his menacing teeth and already abnormally large eyes, he looks a little scarier. You still think he looks cute.

Eddie shakes his head and scoffs at the both of you. And then he groans and shakes his head again then looks away from the both of you. And then he groans again and drags his hand over his face before he sighs heavily and leans back into the couch shaking his head as he speaks.

"How can I say no to the both of you?" You laugh and throw your arms around Eddie showering his cheek in kisses. Venom rumbles triumphantly looking quite pleased with himself as he retreats back into Eddie. "Thanks, babe. You're the best." You say to Eddie, kissing him sweetly on his lips. He rolls his eyes but a smile tugs at the edges of his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure you bring him back before curfew." You laugh and feign a serious look. "Of course Mr. Brock." You answer stiffly before you dissolve into laughs again.

~~That night~~

You smile at yourself in the full-length mirror. A simple but eye-catching knee-length black dress drapes over your body beautifully. The sheer hem swishes softly around your legs when you give a soft shake laughing as you do. The neckline isn't scandalously steep but its low enough to tease just the top of your cleavage. You wore black knee-high boots that only hinted at your soft thighs.

A silver necklace with your first initial encrusted in cubic zirconia hangs about the end of the chain resting comfortably below your clavicle. Eddie had given it to you for your last birthday. While he'd been shopping a group of robbers had attempted to hold up the store but had quickly given up on that when Venom - annoyed that their shopping for you had been interrupted - made an appearance. Eddie had promised profusely that when he could he'd replace it with a diamond. You hadn't really cared about that, it'd been so sweet of him to get it for you, you hadn't fretted over what it was made of.

You touched the necklace lightly and smiled, remembering how Venom had grumbled about how it would have been much easier and far more impressive if they'd both just taken the diamond necklace on display as payment for protecting the store manager. You chuckled and shook your head. God,you loved both of them so much. When you were little and full of dreams of your future boyfriend, a scruffy reporter and his Alien counterpart had not been what you imagined. But you wouldn't have it any other way.

 **"Are you nearly ready sweetling?"** Venom's voice rumbled impatiently just outside the door pulling you out of your inner gushing. You went to open the door to answer when you heard Eddie scold Venom for pushing you.

"Give her time. She wants to look nice for us."

 **"For me."** Venom corrected. You chuckled as Eddie sighed. You could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Fine for _you._ She wants to look good for _you_ and sometimes that takes time."

 **"She always looks good to us. She doesn't need anything else."** Venom answered and you felt your cheeks warm and you grinned. "True, she does always look good." Eddie agreed and you shook your head proud to call the both of them your lovers.

You stepped back a bit from the door so that when you called out "I'm ready now boys." it wouldn't be instantly obvious that you'd been listening in on their conversation. You pulled the bathroom door open and your jaw instantly dropped. Venom stood before you in all of his gigantic glory looking _fine as hell._

A leather jacket not unlike Eddie's - but definitely much larger - was pulled over a black t-shirt that strained against the Symbiote's broad chest and shoulders. You could even see a hint of his abs which brought your eyes down to the rather smart looking slacks he was wearing that did their best to contain his intimidating thighs. And...

"Ven..are you wearing boots?" They were combat boots that must be in a size you had to specifically ask for. He looked like a certifiable badass and it was definitely doing it for you. You were still gaping at him appreciatively when Venom made a sound akin to a throat clearing. You blinked and shook your head.

"Sorry, you just look.." You walked up to him and let your eyes trace over him again. You realized you'd never seen the symbiote wear clothes before. "Really fucking good." He looked down at you and his large hands grasped your waist gently giving you his own appreciative once-over.

 **"Not nearly as good...no, delicious as our Little Morsel~"** He purred and hoisted you up into his arms. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his thick neck. You shrugged. "Eh, I try." He grinned and leaned down towards you and you leaned up to pepper his face with kisses laughing softly as he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. Soon he had you pressed back into the wall his tongue laving over the exposed parts of your skin. You moaned softly and pressed against his shoulders.

"Hmm...big guy, as nice as this definitely is." You touched the side of his face lightly so that he'd look at you. "We have a date to get to." He grumbled his annoyance. **"We'd much rather eat you right here,right now little one~"**

You try to ignore the soft burn that rushes through you when he speaks and begins to trace lazy circles over your clavicle. You press against him again and pointedly look him in the eye.

"While that's definitely tempting, it was _your_ idea to go out." He growls lightly and mutters to himself. But he puts you down anyway. **"Fine."** He says finally and you smile. You lean up on your tiptoes to kiss him lightly on his neck which is as far as you can reach. You whisper hotly against him, "We can finish that when we get home." This seems to soothe the symbiote and he grins wickedly content with the idea of having you when you come home.

You go into the kitchen and grab the basket full of food off of the counter swatting Venom's hand away when he attempts to peek inside. "Wait until we get there big guy." You scold and sling your arm through the basket's handle. Instead of heading out the front door he carries you out the apartment window. You bury your face into his neck as he steps onto the fire escape causing the metal to whine in protest, and then he leaps down to the pavement before he sets you down gently onto the pavement. You adjust your dress where it had ridden up your thighs in the short leap, and you walk over to Eddie's bike and adjust the picnic basket on the back of the bike ensuring it's secure.

You turn to see Eddie speaking to Venom, instructing him not to speed down the highway and not make any sharp turns. And to make sure you both get home safely. You smile and shake your head leaning against the bike.

"We'll be fine, dad." You tease and walk up to kiss Eddie's exposed cheek. You give him a reassuring smile. "You'll be right here with us." He sighs and finally lets Venom take over again. Venom looks a bit disgruntled and annoyed but he promises not to go too fast.

"Eddie letting you drive the bike all those months ago is finally going to come in handy." You remark as you climb onto the bike behind Venom, your arms wrapping tightly around his broad torso, thankful the bike is able to hold your combined weight. It's nearly 1:30 am, not the most convenient time for a normal date, but the perfect time for a date with a giant hulking alien. If anyone sees Ven they'll likely chalk it up to being their imagination or some adverse effect of whatever substance they've ingested.

The bike roars to life underneath you and you lean into Venom's back as you ride down the road his wide frame taking the brunt of the cool night air. He sticks to his word and doesn't speed - too much. When he wants to go particularly fast down the street tendrils extend from underneath his shirt and wrap securely around your waist and hold you tight to ensure that you don't fall off and onto the racing pavement. Your driving for a while, apartments whizzing past as you race down the sloped streets before Venom finally stops. You'd closed your eyes at some point, the soft purr of the motor and Venom's warmth soothing you. When the bike finally rolled to a stop you finally opened your eyes again. You look around and see that you're sitting in front of a flower shop.

You frown. It's closed for obvious reasons, but it seems familiar. It takes you a moment to recognize it as the shop you used to work at over two years ago. You smiled and hugged Venom tightly.

"You remembered Big Guy." Your smile was evident in your voice. Not only had it been your original workplace before you switched to your current occupation, but it had also been the first place you'd met Eddie and in turn Venom. An insane Ex of your boss had come in drunk and angry and waving a loaded pistol around wildly. It was near closing time and you were the only one in the store save for one customer in the back who'd look so tired and out of it you hadn't had the heart to kick him out of the store. When the ex-had barged into the store cursing up a storm and demanding that your boss show himself, you'd been on the under end of the man's gun, his eyes wild and chilling you to the bone.

~

_"Where is that two-timing piece of crap?" Spittle-flecked your cheeks as the intruder screamed at you. You flinched slightly and resisted the urge to wipe the warm liquid away. Your hands remained where he could see them and you kept your voice steady._

_"He's not here." You said calmly. "Sir,just put the gun down and let's..talk." You grimaced at your own words. He definitely didn't want to talk. He scoffed and moved closer to the counter the barrel of the gun cold as it pressed against your throat. You tried your best not to whimper and keep your breathing steady._

_"It was you wasn't it? He left me for_ you _?" You don't have time to be offended by his disbelief even if it wasn't true. You caught a glimpse of a black moon tattoo on his neck and remembered Luke talking about him in the past. About how controlling he was and how he downright scared him sometimes. Now you could see why. In the back of your mind you were happy your boss had broken up with him, but that was small compared to the adrenaline racing through your body right now. It emboldened you._

_"He didn't leave you for me." You spat back surprised by how steady your voice suddenly was. You pushed against the barrel of the gun and pinned him with a scathing look. Out of the corner of your eye the man who had walked into the store just fifteen minutes before was creeping towards the intruder his finger over his lips. Just as quickly as you looked at him you looked back at your boss's ex._

_"Did it ever occur to you that he left because_ you _were the piece of crap in the relationship?" He stiffens and the gun presses harder into your throat making it hard to breathe normally without moving the pistol. You swallow hard and breath deeply trying to hide the fear._

_"Shut up." He hisses. But you're no longer looking at him because you're watching the man behind him transform before your eyes. He grows even larger in size and an oil-like substance crawls over his body until he takes on the form of something you've only seen in the newspapers. The Demon of San Fransisco. It opens it's large menacing maw and speaks in a low rumbling voice._

_"We think you should shut up." It said before you watched it grab the gunman - he barely had time to react - and gobble him down whole. You'd been too dumbfounded to actually scream._

_~_

**"Yes**." Venom says as he helps you down off of the bike. He touches your cheek lightly with a blunted talon and strokes it affectionately. **"We'll never forget the day our sweet princess came into our lives. And saved us."** You smiled and felt your cheeks heat. You placed your hand over his much larger one, and turned your face to nuzzle him slightly pressing a soft kiss against his palm. 

It had been Eddie's birthday that day, but he'd been buying the flowers for his mother to lay them at her grave. He seemed stuck in his head - probably talking to Venom only - but when he met you he seemed to open up. Having been going through a rough patch yourself back then, it had been a blessing of sorts that the three of you had come into each other's lives.

"But..um what exactly are we doing _here_ ?" You asked Venom as his arm wrapped tightly around your waist and thin but strong tendrils wrapped around your waist as well. You realized what he was about to do and you gripped the picnic basket tightly and leaned into the Symbiote's firm body. He leaped into the air dark web like tendrils extending from him to pull you up to the top of the repurposed office building that was the flower shop. You remembered climbing to the rooftop on your breaks and just enjoying the breeze and surveying the city. The flower shop was positioned perfectly so that you could see the Golden Gate and the bridge and the sparkling city.

 **"Eddie says it would be...unwise for us to eat anywhere else."** Venom grumbles annoyedly and sets you down on the flat roof. You chuckle. "Well, he wasn't wrong." You glance around the dark rooftop. And then with a soft click behind you, Venom flicks a small switch set into the brick wall that you had never seen before. Fairy lights running along the wall lit up the rooftop in a soft warm glow. You grinned an looked up at Venom. Raising an eyebrow. The last time you'd been up here it had been nothing but an old couch your boss had graciously provided when he realized you were sitting up here alone. Now the lights illuminated a blanket laid out with your favorite flowers ringing it. The roof was much cleaner too.

If the symbiote could blush,you were sure he would now. It was almost comical how sheepish he looked. Or as sheepish as a giant monstrous goo could look. Venom mirrored one of Eddie's ticks and scratched the back of his head and followed you to sit beside you - his legs crossed to boot. You held back a giggle. -as you opened the basket.

 **"We had help."** He explained a blunted claw tapping a piece of paper you hadn't noticed before taped to the blanket. You recognized Lucas' scrawl wishing you a happy date. You smiled and reminded yourself to thank Lucas. And possibly see if he was hiring again now that you were done with school. That explained where Eddie and Venom had gone earlier in the day, not long after Eddie had agreed to the date.

You sat up on your knees and pulled Venom down to your level so that you could kiss him sweetly. He purred softly and pulled you into his lap. You kissed for a good while before you had to press against his chest lightly, breathing quite heavily and feeling flushed when he reluctantly pulled away.

"Later, love." You promised softly. You scooted out of his lap but remained leaning against his large frame positively loving the way he feels against you. He rumbles softly and nuzzles your neck as you open the basket. His sharp fangs scratch the sliver of exposed skin on your neck. You shiver softly and hum softly when his tongue tickles you. You do your level best to ignore him and focus on setting out the food you had prepared previously. His favorites and a few of your own. It smells delicious and you're proud of how it looks, but you're too distracted by Venom to really appreciate it. His large hands are roaming down your sides and his sharp teeth scratch your neck a little more insistently now quickly followed by his warm tongue soothing the faintly stinging skin. It's incredibly distracting.

"Venom- Love, what are you doing?" You ask softly trying to hide the breathiness in your voice. If the symbiote even _senses_ that you're enjoying this, you're sure he'll throw caution to the wind – which is normal with Venom though – and have you right there on the roof. The warmth that spreads through you and the slight tremble between your legs indicates you wouldn't be opposed to that- but nonetheless you place your much smaller hands over his large ones and attempt to still his roaming paws before they reach the exposed skin of your thighs.

"You're being distracting." You say as sternly as you can with his claws teasing the supple skin of your thighs.

 **"Us,little one? _We_ are being distracting?"** Venom chuckled darkly and his hands slide up your thighs and underneath your dress and back down again. His left hand slides up your torso -large enough to grasp you and lift you with one hand if they wanted. - a talon tracing upwards as he goes. "Ye-yes you." You say shakily, withholding a soft moan. He leans down and lathes his tongue down the side of your throat,leaving goosebumps in its wake. The long prehensile appendage dips past your collarbone and teased the sensitive plane between your breasts before it retreats and his traveling talon traces the same spot. He leans in close to your ear,his growling voice tickling your skin. **"We think you are being far more distracting."**

Even before he twists you around and pulls you back into his lap,you can tell the picnic is going to be forgotten. His hands are around your waist and his mouth is upturned in a malicious grin. His big milky eyes narrow slightly as he leans in close to you,surely hearing your quickened heartrate. And he's sure to feel how ,despite the chill in the Autumn air , you feel as if you're melting. Which,in your defense with the way the Symbiote is feasting on you with his eyes,you _are_ melting.

 **"We love it when you dress like this."** He growls his talon tracing upwards again over your black dress, and descending catching the shoulder strap and pulling it down. **"Like you're wearing us~** " He purrs delightedly and follows your dress down your body with his tongue. You watch him too enamored to stop him right away. When the dress has pooled around your waist,only hindered by you straddling his waist,the Symbiote grins up at you and grasps the dress and rips it in half. You gasp and let out an involuntary moan at the show of force. You flush and huff at him.

"You could have just asked me to pull it off." You grumble,though you only sound hakf serious as your half distracted by his hands roaming again,squeezing and caressing you lovingly. Loving all of your curves and dips and soft skin.

 **"We know how much you like it."** Guilty as charged. **"And we _need_ you. Now." ** Venom growls and pressed your hips down and rocks you so that you can feel what he's talking about. He's harder than you've felt him in a while. You groan softly and grind into him. You reach down between the both of you and stroke him over his slacks. You giggle when he growls in frustration. "Now you feel in full effect what Eddie has to go through." He grumbles his distaste.

**"Eddie said we had to look nice for you. But this only slows us down. Holds us back from just taking you."**

You bite your lip,his words making you smile and warm. You kiss his neck and down his chest. You descend until your unbuckling his slacks and slipping them down. "Waiting makes it so much sweeter though~" You explain. "It draws out," you began kissing him again,down the sides of each of his hips and over his abdomen,speaking in between each kiss "all of the delicious" you wrap your hand around his cock and give it one long languid stroke,your tongue following it up to his tip, "Pleasure~"

He's letting out growls and groans that make you shiver. Before, you were ready to protest and ask hij to take you home. But the drill of being out in public - albeit on a roof and it being well past 1am- is setting in and the pulsing of his cock,a larger version of Eddie's already impressive member, in your hand is making you feel adventurous.

 **"It's not right to tease,little one."** Venom growls,his hands cupping your face. You raise an eyebrow and let your thumb swipe over the tip of his cock. The pearly whites precum coating your thumb. You watch him shiver ,large eyes unblinking as you lick the salty liquid off of your thumb. "Oh? Is it?" You feign innocence and grin at him as you languidly stroke him. You can feel his resistance to pin you down,wearing away. So you decide to tip him over that edge. "I suppose I'll just..stop then." You lean down and give him a slow lick from base to tip and hum softly when you sit up. You lick your lips and turn away from him making to climb back over to your side of the blanket to the forgotten food. But before you can even make it half way,Venom spins you and then pins you down quickly. Ever the sweet goo,he cushions your head as you fall. But the rest of your body is at the mercy of the hard concrete under you and the Symbiotes large body laying heavily atop you and your wrists pinned to the roof by just one of his hands. You bite back a smirk and glance down to see his cock twitching and bobbing just over your waist. You watch as dark tendrils extend from him and dip down to stroke you over your panties. You moan softly as he speaks.

 **"Naughty little morsel. Only we get to tease."** He commands, and the tendrils slip under your panties and stroke over your wet lips almost like dozens of little tongues doing everything but dipping inside your wet heat. **"Only we get to torment our sweetling."**

You whimper and your hips buck against the tiny but pleasurable tendrils prodding and stroking over your thighs and ghosting over your wanton clit. You take in a hissing breath and you look up at him pleadingly.

"Okay, I wasn't fair to tease you. Please, fuck me Ven. I _need_ you." You whine and wiggle underneath him trying to free your hands so you can grab his cock again. So much fofor playing hard to get. Squirming only seems to turn him on more and his grip tightens. The tendrils between your legs dip into you but only shallowly moving as if he were between your legs licking and, in his perfect words, tormenting you. His eyes widen and his grin grows somehow more malicious.

 **"Oh? You _need_ us sweetling~?" **You feel his large cock twitch against your belly and you whimper softly wishing it was inside you, twitching like that. " **We want to hear you. We want to hear you beg for us. Hear just how much you need us."**

You whimpered and pouted at him. You attempted to raise your hips up and brush against his cock hoping it would just push him to slam inside of you already. But he held your hips down firmly with one strong hand. **"Beg."** He growled again, and you swore you could hear Eddie's voice too.

You whimpered and growled in frustration. But it didn't sway the big guy. His grip only tightened and his teasing tendrils only teased more. You let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn it Venom –" You whined and did your best to hold his gaze despite how flushed you were feeling. "I want you to fuck me already. I need your cock deep inside me. I need you to mark me and show me who I belong to." You breathed heavily as you spoke because as you did the tentacles dipped deeper inside of you and began to slowly thrust in and out of you. By the time you were finished you were panting and writhing under him, your eyes hooded and clouded with lust and hunger.

Venom growled his approval and grasped your hip tightly with his hand and ripped your panties away. **"Good little morsel~"** He hissed before he lined you up and slammed into you, bottoming out in an instant and knocking the wind out of you.

Your back arched like a cat's and pressed your chest up against his. Your mouth fell open in a near perfect 'o' and at first you couldn't even moan as he began to thrust into you his face close to yours and your breathing mingling. But when the tendrils, still embedded in you,are making you feel even fuller than you would have with just his thick cock. The tendrils curl around his cock and stroke your walls as Venom begins to stroke in and out of you so that no part of your dripping sex is untouched.

"Oh, god..yes~" You groan finally, lewd moans following. You buck and roll your hips against him your bodies so close together that your clit brushes against his abdomen with each downward thrust and each buck of your hips.

 **"Always so deliciously tight sweetling~"** He growls as he dips his head and buries his face into your shoulder, his sharp incisors scraping against your skin as your bodies move against each other. " **You always take us – all of us, so well."** He grunts as his hips begin to buck harder against yours, his hips forcing your legs to open even wider and allow him deeper passage into your cunt. You gasp and groan loudly, your voice carrying on the night wind along with the lewd sounds of Venom's cock thrusting in and out of your soaked channel. **"We love to see you so full of us."** He leans back and finally lets go of your wrists to grasp your thighs and force them down as they quiver with the shocks of pleasure rocking through them. His palm slides up to rest on your abdomen and you look down. Your eyes widen when you see a faint, but definitely real, bulge thrusting inside you. You groan, and your orgasm closes in sooner than you expected to.

"Oh god- Fuck, love I'm so close~" You mewl and you reach up to wrap your arms around his neck pulling him down to press him close to your body, your breasts flush against his chest the sudden need to have him even closer than he already is, overpowering. You bury your face into his neck and wrap your legs around his waist locking them there as he pounds into you. You throw caution to the literal wind, and wail your pleasure, positively pornographic moans leaving your mouth.

Venom growls and ruts roughly into you and leans down to let his tongue slip into your mouth. You moan and oblige him,letting him throat fuck you with it as your pleasure reaches a pinnacle and you moan around him and tighten your walls around his cock. You gasp when his tongue withdraws and slips down to curl around and stroke your clit heightening your already powerful orgasm.

You scream as it wracks through you, far more powerful than any you'd had in a long time. You bite Venom's shoulder,hard, as you come in turn making him growl with pleasure and pull your hips harder against his as you convulse around him. Still wanting to ride out the pleasurable high,and bring your lover to his own climax you indicate that you want him on his back and you ride him hard. Your hips slam down onto his and they swivel in a mesmerizing circle. You lean down and cup Venom's face in your hands and kiss him, moaning as you speak, "Cum for me Venom~" You whisper. You slam your hips down one final time and Venom let's out an otherwise monstrous growl that surely carries over the tops of the other buildings. He grips your hips and just as his cock begins to twitch inside you, rolls you back onto your back so that he can slam deep into you one final time. Your second orgasm rips through you on the tail end of the first,and you tighten and quiver around Venom's pulsing cock as he finishes deep inside you.

When you're able to finally catch your breath, Venom has pulled out and pulled you close to him. Your small frame is enveloped in his larger one. Your head rests against his chest,your hand resting over their heart. You see in your peripheral dark tendrils reach over you and you hear the picnic basket scrape across the rooftop and the blanket is pulled over your shoulders. You smile and snuggle against Venom. He watches you quietly, a blunted claw tracing over your legs and the slope of your hips and up your torso. Not as if he wants to coax you into more fun,but more in admiring manner.

 **"Was that..an acceptable date?"** He asks in such a tentative tone it makes you smile. You reach up and cup his face again and lean up to kiss him sweetly.

"The best, love." You reassure him. He leans down and lets his tongue trace your cheek affectionately and he pulls you in close to him. "Though-" You add, muffled slightly by your face being buried in his broad chest. "Maybe next time we should find somewhere..a little more..."

**"Private?"**

He says, and you giggle and nod. "Though this was definitely fun. We should do it more often."

 **"If they all end with us taking our little morsel until she's screaming and quaking,"** He grins " **Then yess."**

 ****


End file.
